1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video audio setting information management apparatuses, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing setting information used for the output of a video signal or an audio signal and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video audio presentation apparatuses such as television receivers and DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) players have displayed a menu screen of adjustable items so as to allow a user to adjust a desired item.
However, in a case where video adjustment or audio adjustment is performed, changes made to individual adjustment items produce side effects and the side effects often interact with each other. As a result, it is difficult to keep a state conforming to the taste of a user. If the number of adjustment items is increased, such a phenomenon becomes more pronounced.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-25294 discloses a technique for overcoming the above-described difficulty (see, FIG. 6). In this technique, an adjustment data file for each video content is stored in a server connected to a network. When a video content is viewed, the adjustment data file for the video content is downloaded from the server to an apparatus.